Necromancy
The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Form of Magic. Opposite to Animancy. Practitioners of this trade are known as Necromancers. Also Called * Black/Dark Animancy * Necrokinesis * Necro Magic * Undeath Magic Capabilities The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. They can also communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. Applications * Aura Absorption * Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses ** Soul Summoning ** Undead Summoning * Death Inducement * Death Magic * Death Sense * Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings * Ectoplasm Manipulation * Immortality * Life-Force Absorption * Mediumship * Mold Manipulation - dead matter * Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings * Pain Inducement * Pain Suppression * Reanimation * Resurrection ** Self-Resurrection * Spell Casting * Spirit Magic ** Soul Absorption * Undead Manipulation ** Phantasm Manipulation ** Zombie Manipulation **Vampire Manipulation Techniques * Cemetery Empowerment * Death Empowerment Associations * Curse Inducement * Dark Arts * Death-Force Manipulation * Death Manipulation * Death Transcendence * Grim Reaper Physiology * Lich Physiology * Mystical Conversion * Necroplasmic Conversion * Nether Magic * Nether Manipulation * Rot Inducement * Spirit Physiology * Spiritualism * Undead Physiology * Voodoo * Vodou Deity Physiology Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *May be Weak against Animancy and other Life-Based powers. *Filth Manipulation may be used against this power. *Robots and Mechanical Beings are immune to necromancy as they have no souls or life force. Known Users See Also: Necromancer. Cartoons/Comics Literature Tabletop Games Known Objects * Imperial Arms Yatsufasa (Akame Ga Kill!) * Scottish Book of the Dead (Catscratch) * Book of Shadows (Corpse Party: Book Of Shadows) * Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead) * So'unga (Inuyasha) * Isildur's Ring of Power (Middle-earth: Shadow of War) * Book of the Dead (The Mummy) * Black Volume of the Dead (Shadowhunter Chronicles) * Sword of the Necromancer (Sword of the Necromancer) Gallery Video Games Nokris.jpg|Nokris (Destiny) is a well known Heretic who uses Necromancy. File:Necromancer-melee.jpg|Xul The Necromancer (Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction) Sidony.png|Sidony (Dragon Age) Quan Chi MK9.png|Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) is a powerful necromancer. Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using the necromancy techniques of the Houan cult to reanimate Liu Kang. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) MzRuby artwork.png|As the Chief Mystic of the Fiendish Five, Mz. Ruby's (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) powers allow her to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time. Ultima.jpg|A Necromancer (Ultima Online) Gandalf Rip Off.jpg|A Necromancer (Warcraft 3) MalornAshthorn.png|Necromancers (Wizard 101) are wizards and witches from the School of Death, their specialties versed around death magic. Necromancer_H.png|Necromancer (Valkyrie Crusade) Sania H.png|Sania (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the dead. Necro Hottie.jpg|Necromancer (Guild Wars) Conjuration Skyrim Symbol.png|Conjuration (The Elder Scrolls) is the school of magic that allows manipulation of certain aspects of the soul. Including summoning and reanimating the dead. Shadow-of-War-Zog.jpg|Zog the Eternal (Shadow of War) is an Uruk necromancer that was inspired by Talion's inability to die to create a legion of undead orcs and resurrect the Balrog Tar Goroth to serve Lord Sauron. Nightsister Merrin Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order Necromancy.jpg|Nightsister Merrin (Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order) making use of Dathomir magick to invoke a mass reanimation of her fellow Sisters. Cartoons/Comics Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Animated Series) File:Horned_King_(The Black Cauldron).jpg|Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) File:Nekron,_the_Lord_of_Death.jpg|Nekron (DC Comics) File:Suma-Ket_(Marvel_Comics).png|Suma-Ket (Marvel Comics) File:Morgan_le_Fay_(Marvel_Comics)_knight.jpg|Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) was able to bring long-dead martial arts expert Mackie Hand back from the dead on a whim. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to summon the spirits of the dead. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) is a witch that follows a dark-path, and in doing so she was know for using forbidden and dark magic including necromancy to use as she see fit. Anime/Manga Eucliwood Hellscythe.jpg|Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) Keith's Necromancy.jpg|Keith (Fairy Tail) is revealed to be a Necromancer. Merascylla.png|Merascylla (Nanatsu no Taizai) can raise the dead with their rage and spite powering them. So'unga.jpg|So'unga (Inuyasha) is a demon sword with tremendous necromantic powers, allowing the reanimation of hundreds of dead souls and open a massive portal to the netherworld that can absorb the entire world. File:Ainz_Ooal_Gown_Wall_of_Skeleton.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Nakamura_Eri.png|Eri Nakamura (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) is a genius necromancer, who can reanimate hundreds of corpses and interface directly with the souls of the dead. Vandalieu.png|As one of the few wields of death-attribute magic, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) can take the soul of any being and use it to reanimate the dead or create Golems, Cursed Weapons or Living Armour. File:Faust VIII & Eliza (Shaman King).jpg|Nicknamed the Boneyard Sorcerer, Johann Faust VIII (Shaman King) is a highly skilled Shaman specializing in Necromancy, able to reanimate not only his Guardian Ghost but also control an entire army of skeletons. Solo_Leveling_SJW's_army.jpg|As a Shadow Monarch, Sung Jin-Woo (Solo Leveling) can create shadow soldiers from the dead to serve him. Also, he can store a limited amount of shadows. Live Television/Movies Images_necronomicon.jpg|Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead), the Book of the Dead. Ahmanet from The Mummy.jpg|Through a pact she made with Set, Ahmanet (Dark Universe) gained tremendous power over necromancy, able to reanimate herself as an undead, mummify people and even reanimate dead corpses that abide by her will. Others malcolm_fade.jpg|Malcolm Fade (Shadowhunter Chronicles) attempted to use necromancy to resurrect his lost lover. 6683.NECROMANCER01.jpg|A Necromancer manipulating the souls of the dead. Necromancer.jpg Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries